


Monster

by stargazerlilith



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith
Summary: Just a little fun at the end of the day... right?





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> AN- First attempt at smut. Enjoy.
> 
> Prompt-character asked another a question.

Edward moaned as he felt the gloved hands roam his back. He could feel the roughness of the gloves causing friction against his skin leaving small goosebumps in its wake. 

 

The wetness of a tongue trailing down his back caused him to flex his hips into the bed. His cock throbbed painfully as he try to rub himself into the soft mattress. He heard a ‘tsk’ before his hair was roughly tugged back. 

 

“Now now, Edward, we can’t have that. You're being naughty,” a husky voice drawled as a hand slapped across his backside. Edward yelp and felt more blood impossibly pull towards his groin. He felt the glove fingers teasing at his entrance and he thrust himself backwards. He was rewarded with another resounding slap on his backside.

 

“Fullmetal, you need to learn to follow orders. Now, hold still and don’t move,” the voice commanded  breathing against his ear. Edward whimpered. 

 

This could not get any worse-- this limbo of pain and pleasure. Unless his lover decided to stop.  _ That would be fucking agonizing. _ Edward willed his body to lay still when he felt the fingers teasing his entrance. He wanted to demand that the bastard get on with it. But, he knew that would just make him stop. Hell, he did not want him to stop. 

 

He felt something cold and slick trickle down his entrance towards his balls. He held in his whimper until he felt the  smooth glide of a finger into his body. He could not help the breathy pants that escaped him as the finger worked him open. 

 

He felt the hard press of the other body against his back feeling his lover’s erection glide against his ass. “I’m going to make you beg for it, Fullmetal. You won’t come unless I let you,”  his lover murmured making him groan and babble. 

 

Edward could feel his lover nudging his entrance and moved his  hips backward trying to impale himself. He heard the dark chuckle and narrowed his eyes. “Fucking dirty old bastard, stop fucking teasing!” 

 

That caused his lover to snap his hips forwards sliding all the way in roughly. Edward groaned as hips thrusted against his. He could feel the pressure building as pleasure escalated. He was so close, just a little further. 

 

Edward blinked. His lover was just hovering over him stopped in mid-thrust. Edward looked at Roy and followed his widen gaze to the door.

 

Standing in the doorway was their three year old daughter dressed in her pink nightgown holding a teddy bear. “Daddy? Papa? I thirsty! May I have wat’r? Why  you wrestlin’ with no clothes….,” their little bundle joy rambled rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

 

Edward could feel his entire body grow hot and blotchy.  _ How the fuck are they gonna explain this shit? He thought Roy had locked the goddamn fucking door _ . He looked at his daughter and then at his lover...  He couldn’t figure out what the fuck to say.

 

 “Sweetheart, of course you can have water. Daddy fell while getting ready for bed… and I uh uh.. Decided to help him up. Wouldn’t want daddy to get lost under the bed, right pumpkin?” Roy murmured soothingly as their daughter nodded sleepily. 

 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THE MONSTER UNDER THE BED MISTAKED HIM FOR  A FUCKING TEDDY BEAR,” Edward growled wrenching a blanket to cover himself. He continued to glare at his lover before turning to his daughter and softly asking her to go to the kitchen and wait. 

 

Edward huffed as he stuck on one of Roy’s shirts with a pair of boxers. He felt Roy place his arms around his waist before  inhaling his scent. He couldn't help but lean against him. “Perfect size for this monster,” Roy mumbled before pulling him into a soft kiss that only the impatient wail of a three year old could break. 

 


End file.
